The University of Illinois Hospitals, Abraham Lincoln School of Medicine, is a funded participant of the Central Oncology Groups which is a multi-protocol group. The University Hospital, with the large clinical material and resources (see latter description) is involved in various types of cooperative clinical study of the solid tumors, the commonest from human cancer. The University Hospital has a large population of head and neck tumors, soft tissue sarcomas, melanomas, breast tumors and gastrointestinal tract malignancies. These types of tumors are used for the stated cooperative study. It is our objective to utilize the clinical resources of solid tumors available in a cooperative program so that a better method of patient care can be evolved. The Cook County Hospital has been integrated with the program and is actively submitting patients to the protocols. Furthermore, we have undertaken other clinicopathological investigations which would help explain the natural history of some of these tumors. Protocols for these will be provided in due course.